He takes her to you
by BabyLolly
Summary: [Suite de "I'm Coming My Dear !"] Se situe trois ans après la fin de la FF. RATING M pour violence et usage de drogue !
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut !**_

 _ **Donc, comme dit, le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie de ma fanfiction qui sera directement en rating M et ne pourra pas se lire seule. Pour ceux qui trouvait que je n'avais pas été très tendre dans ma première partie, celle-ci sera pire ! Donc si cela ne vous plait pas, cliquez sur la flèche rouge. **_

_**Le rating M dans ce chapitre est là pour usage de drogue explicit *je l'ai bien écrit mot pour mot* et scène de crime assez... déguelasse ! Ame sensible, abstient-toi !**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture, et n'hésite pas à laisser une petite review ! Cela fait toujours plaisir !**_

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans, qu'il l'avait vue mourir devant ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Il y avait eu son enterrement mais cela n'avait rien changer. Elle était toujours morte. Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il s'était juste contenté de se terrer dans son appartement sans répondre aux inlassables appels de son meilleur ami et à son frère qui était pourtant venu plusieurs fois lui rendre visite.

Sherlock avait rechuté dans la drogue, se piquant dès que l'envie lui prenait. Mais il n'allait pas dans ces taudis qui servaient de refuges aux junkies londoniens. Il préférait rester chez lui même si dès que Mrs Hudson montait dans son appartement, il s'enfermait dans son palais mental.

Mais en plus de cela, le jeune homme était agacé voire énervé par une enquête. Une affaire de meurtre le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis un peu plus d'un an. Les scientifiques incompétents de Scotland Yard avaient trouvé de l'ADN appartenant à Molly sur les lieux des différents meurtres or, il l'avait vue se noyer devant ses yeux. Cela était donc impossible pour lui de croire que Molly était toujours en vie quelque part et en plus, ils avaient bien enterré le corps de la jeune femme. Il s'en était personnellement assuré par amitié... ou par amour pour elle.

Or, après trois années, il se tenait devant la pierre tombale de la jeune femme. Ne disant pas un mot, Sherlock se contentait de rester à regarder le nom de la jeune femme. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approchait de lui par derrière mais ne bougea pas.

«-Alors Sherlock, vous vous êtes enfin remis, dit une voix dans son dos dont il ne connaissait que trop le timbre?

-Vous, chuchota l'homme en se retournant pour voir James Moriarty adossé à un arbre en souriant.

-Eh bien, à ce que j'ai vu, vous n'êtes pas aller en vous arrangeant. La mort de Molly vous a beaucoup affecté. Qui l'aurait dit? Moi je n'aurais pas parié dessus, il y a de cela cinq ans.»

Sherlock s'énerva et attrapa son ennemi juré par le col de son manteau pour le secouer. Il déplaça ses deux mains vers le cou de Moriarty qui souriait même lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le sang affluer vers son cerveau. Le détective consultant se demanda pourquoi il souriait ainsi alors qu'il pouvait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce qui força l'homme à le balancer à terre.

Moriarty se frotta le cou en toussant puis se releva. Il retrouva de suite son sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres.

«-Vous avez bien fait de ne pas me tuer car j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous. Il doit vous être délivré, dit-il avant de consulter sa montre, ce soir vers vingt-deux ou vingt-trois heure. Cela dépendra du temps que mettra Scotland Yard à vous prévenir.

-Un cadeau, dit Sherlock avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix? Je déteste les surprises!

-Je les sais... mais celui-ci devrait vous plaire!

-Je n'en veux pas!

-Je ne serai pas aussi catégorique à votre place. Et puis votre envie de savoir est trop importante pour que vous me tuiez, déclara-t-il avant de partir.»

Dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, Sherlock avait envoyé un texto à John lui demandant de venir à Baker Street. Il lui raconta sa conversation avec Moriarty en omettant aucun détail à son meilleur ami qui était assis dans son habituel fauteuil rouge alors que le détective était en train de faire les cent pas dans son salon. Le blond qui était venu seul, l'écoutait sans broncher.

«-Mais il t'a parlé d'un cadeau, réfléchit John à haute voix? Mais tout ce que Scotland Yard te demande en ce moment, c'est de résoudre leur affaire de meurtre en série dont la presse n'arrête pas de parler.

-Oui, on le sait déjà cela John, s'énerva le brun.

-Donc, continua-t-il sans se démonter, il faut comprendre qu'il va t'envoyer un indice ou un autre corps?

-Peut-être. Je ne sais, commença le détective avant de se faire interrompre par la sonnerie de son téléphone...»

Il alla répondre et apprit par Lestrade qu'une autre scène de crime en cours avait été signalée par une personne anonyme. Il raccrocha et descendit vite en attrapant au passage son Belstaff et son écharpe. John le suivit pour le rattraper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un taxi et partir sans lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à la scène du crime se fit en silence. Ce qui permit au médecin de détailler un peu plus son ami. Il avait les joues creusées, une fine barbe naissante le rendait plus mature et deux signes de fatigues ornés le dessous de ses yeux azurs. John n'avait pas vu le détective ainsi depuis que Molly avait été poignardée par son ex-fiancé. Cela devait bien faire quatre mois que Sherlock n'avait pas donné signe de vie à la famille Watson. Et sur les conseilles de sa femme, John n'avait pas non plus cherché à contacter son meilleur ami.

Le taxi s'arrêta ce qui coupa le docteur dans ses pensées. Il sortit derrière Sherlock et découvrit une ruelle sombre écartée de toute l'agitation de la ville. Cinq voitures de Scotland Yard étaient garées devant un entrepôt d'où parvenait les bruits de l'équipe de police essayant de dénicher le moindre indice avant le fameux détective.

Les deux hommes accompagnés par Lestrade se dirigèrent vers la porte rouillée de la grande bâtisse. Une odeur nauséabonde prit l'inspecteur et John jusqu'aux tripes. Ils mirent leurs bras sur leur bouche et leur nez. Sherlock resta de marbre continuant d'avancer malgré l'odeur indescriptible pour toute narine humaine. Lestrade passa devant et indiqua le chemin aux consultants, longeant un couloir tamisé.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce éloignée de tout et découvrirent le spectacle sanglant qui s'offrit à eux. Du sang couvrait totalement le sol et les murs de la pièce. Des corps démembrés jonchaient le sol de sang séché. Une odeur métallisée enrobait l'atmosphère sombre. Une ampoule tournant éclairait faiblement les victimes de cette boucherie. Lestrade, malgré qu'il était déjà venu avant, eut envie de vomir une nouvelle fois et sortit avec tous les scientifiques de la police qui n'arrivaient pas à entrer sans avoir envie de ressortir tout leur dîner sur le sol.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, analysa toute la pièce et remarqua un mouvement dans l'ombre derrière des caissons de marchandises. Il s'avança et appela la personne à sortir. John aux aguets, regardait à côté de lui. Le médecin s'était avancé nullement dégoûté par la vision de tous ces morts, même s'il devait bien reconnaître que cette scène de crime était bien pire que n'importe quelle champs de bataille.

Une forme humaine s'avança en titubant pour sortir de l'ombre. Le cœur de Sherlock loupa un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui s'avançait avec deux katanas ensanglantés dans les mains.

 **Clac... Clac... Clac... Clac... Clac...**

La personne se tenait là, à la lumière, une expression vide sur le visage. Sherlock resta planté devant elle, les yeux écarquillés. John murmura un «C'est impossible!». La personne lâcha ses armes au sol dans un bruit métallique. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Sherlock s'avança vers elle lorsqu'elle commença à défaillir et la rattrapa au vol. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et ensuite prendre son pouls.

«Tu m'es revenue, chuchota Sherlock à son oreille. Ma Molly...»


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !

Donc un chapitre avec un flash-back qui sera présent à peu près à tous les chapitres jusqu'à un certain moment. Rating M toujours là pour explication de torture mais pas infligé ;-)

Oui, les détails historiques et dates présents dans ce texte ont été vérifiés. Ce n'est pas de la fiction.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Molly se réveilla doucement dans une chambre. Elle essaya de voir où elle se trouvait. Prise de panique, elle essaya de sortir du lit d'un bond mais découvrit qu'elle était menotée au lit. Apeurée, elle hurla. Elle ne comprenait rien, ne se souvenait de rien. La jeune femme savait qu'elle était dans un hôpital mais le pourquoi et le comment, elle l'ignorait.

Elle continua de hurler mais s'arrêta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était de taille moyenne, des cheveux grisonnants, des yeux marrons et le teint hâlé. Il ferma la porte et essaya de la mettre en confiance en lui souriant. Elle s'assit malgré les menottes qui lui bloquaient ses poignets. L'homme prit une chaise et s'assit devant elle.

«-Salut Molly, dit-il poliment.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle en le regardant froidement? Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici?

-Tu ne te souviens pas, demanda-t-il à son tour en fronçant ses sourcils? Les médecins m'avaient prévenu.

-Qu'est-ce-que je fout ici, s'énerva-t-elle? Pourquoi je suis menottée?

-Tu as... Enfin, on pense que tu as tué des personnes.

-Non! Je veux voir ma famille. Appelez ma sœur et mon père, ils vous diront que je suis incapable de faire une chose pareille. Ou alors appelez... Oh, je ne me souviens plus de son nom!

-Sherlock, demanda-t-il?

-Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom.

-Quoi?

-Je ne connais aucun Sherlock.

-Pour toi, nous sommes en quelle année, demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion?

-En, réfléchit-elle, 2009.

-Molly, nous sommes en 2016.

-Non, c'est impossible. On ne peut pas être en 2016.

-... Je suis complètement paumé là, dit-il!

-Pas autant que moi! Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle à l'homme en qui elle n'avait toujours pas confiance?

-Je suis... l'inspecteur Greg Lestrade de Scotland Yard, répondit-il en lui montrant son insigne.

-Bien, continua-t-elle plus confiante. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé hier?

-Tu as été retrouvée dans un entrepôt avec deux katanas avec du sang correspondant aux corps retrouvés morts. Tes habits aussi en étaient recouverts. Ce qui m'amène à ma question. Que s'est-il passé, Molly?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais... pas du tout. Comment je pourrai le savoir?»

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. L'un et l'autre se dévisageant l'une comme une prédatrice et l'autre comme un protecteur.

«-Molly, commença l'inspecteur, tu dois savoir qu'il y a trois ans, tu es morte. Tu t'es noyée, dit-il en essayant de paraître le plus rassurant possible. Et nous t'avons enterrée.

-C'est impossible, je suis là devant vous, sourit-elle timidement.

-Oui, donc qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé? Comment as-tu survécu?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me souviens de rien.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps?

-Je vous dis que je n'en sais rien, hurla-t-elle!»

A ce moment précis, un médecin rentra dans la pièce. Il congédia l'inspecteur de police qui partit sans discuter. La jeune femme s'enferma dans son monde et ne répondit pas aux questions banales du corps médical. Elle fixait un point au loin, par la fenêtre. Il lui indiqua qu'elle devrait passer des examens et rester en observation avant de pouvoir sortir, puis partit. Elle ne le remarqua même pas.

 **3 ans plus tôt...**

 **Molly, habillée et sèche, se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit. Une réplique parfaite de sa chambre. Tapisserie, livres, abat-jour, tout y était. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'elle remarqua une caméra dans un des angles de la pièce. La peur la gagna de plus en plus lorsqu'elle se souvint de ses derniers moments. Elle... était... morte! Comment pouvait-elle être en vie? Et où était-elle?**

 **La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Elle jura avant de faire les cents pas dans la pièce passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux châtains. Molly sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle vit alors un homme, Tom qui ouvrait la porte à James. Ce dernier lui sourit et renvoya Tom à ses autres activités. Le criminel consultant s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Molly recula se cognant avec le mur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer.**

 **«-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, dit-il alors qu'il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle.**

 **-Non, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais noyée, répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, ou alors que tu avais fait tuer ma sœur et mon enfant.**

 **-Pour l'enfant, je n'y étais pour rien. C'est le père de l'enfant qui a agi de son propre plein gré.**

 **-Je ne te crois pas.**

 **-Je le vois bien, sourit-il.**

 **-Comment... comment ai-je survécu, demanda-t-elle en hésitant?»**

 **Il lui expliqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un caisson d'isolation sensorielle. Connu dans les années 1950, c'est un système de relaxation prisée par les riches. Mais c'est aussi un système de méditation car il supprime tous les stimulis extérieur: Ouïe, toucher, goût, vue et même la gravité grâce au sel d'Epson qui permet la flottaison du corps de tel manière qu'on puisse respirer.**

 **Mais en 1966, Leland C. Clark inventa l'hydrocarbure perfluoré qui rend possible la respiration dans ce liquide pouvant être chargé en oxygène. Il permit alors à la médecine moderne de mettre les enfants nés prématurément de les garder dans un endroit ressemblant à celui du ventre de leurs mères.**

 **Mais elle fut aussi utilisée par les services secrets, en tant que torture. La personne était placée dans ce caisson quand elle ne voulait pas parler. L'eau montait, provoquant dans le cerveau la certitude de la mort par la noyade. Le rythme cardiaque s'affole et quand il respire l'eau, le cerveau pense mourir. Mais le choc est terrible lorsque la personne se réveille, vivante. La pièce dans lequel il se réveillait avec une camisole de force et bouchons dans les oreilles, était blanche et illuminée. A force de répéter ce processus, cela les déstabilisait car il perdait toute notion de vie, de mort, de temps qui passe et de sensation. Le prisonnier pouvait alors répondre aux questions.**

 **Molly le regarda effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne lui fasse ça. James lui sourit et la rassura en lui affirmant ne pas lui infliger ce traitement. I l s'approcha d'elle et lui passa sa main sur sa joue en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Quand il s'arrêta, Molly trouva le courage de lui cracher à la figure mais au lieu de s'énerver, il sourit et s'essuya avec un mouchoir.**

 **«J'ai de grands projets pour toi, ma chère Molly...»**


	3. Chapter 3

Molly passait des tests physiques et psychologiques. Au début, elle ne répondait pas aux médecins, préférant ne rien dire que de les aider. Mais après sa première visite, elle a commencé à s'ouvrir un peu. Sans pour autant se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses trois années de captivité avec Moriarty.

Elle l'avait vu rentrer dans sa chambre. La prestance qu'il avait montré en la voyant l'avait mise en confiance contrairement à tout le personnel médical. Il avait été le seul à ne pas a voir comme une personne qui serait morte puis qui serait revenue à la vie mais comme une femme. Il avait été le seul pour le moment qui était honnête avec elle.

«-Vous êtes revenue, dit-il en la regardant.

-Il faut croire... Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Mycroft Holmes.

-Bien... Je ne me souviens pas non plus de vous.

-Je le sais. Et je ne demande pas à ce que vous vous rappeliez de moi, dit-il en s'asseyant.

-Ah oui, demanda-t-elle surprise?

-Oui. Je vois bien que vous en avez assez d'être ici.

-Vous êtes bien le seul, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Je le sais. Tout ce que je suis venu vous dire est de coopérer avec eux.

-Et pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille, demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux?

-Parce que j'essaye de vous sortir d'ici mais qu'en ne disant rien vous leurs faîtes croire qu'ils ont raison. Donc cela complique ma tâche qui n'est déjà pas simple.

-Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous?

-Car... Vous avez été importante pour moi.

-Comment, dit-elle sans arrière pensée?

-Des amis.

-Je... Je ne me souviens pas de vous.

-Ce n'est pas l'important. Moi, je me souviens de vous, dit-il avant de consulter sa montre. Excusez-moi mais je dois partir des... personnes qui m'attendent.

-... Politicien, dit-elle avant qu'il ne parte.

-Quoi, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle?

-Vous faîtes parti du Gouvernement, n'est-ce-pas?

-En ai fait, Miss Hooper, sourit-il.»

Elle lui sourit en retour. Et se recoucha en essayant d'enlever ses menottes qui l'attachait comme une bête à ce lit d'hôpital. Mais sans succès.

Un mois après la première visite de Mycroft qui était revenu plusieurs fois la revoir ainsi que Mary et John avec leur fille dont elle serait la marraine. Son médecin lui avait annoncé en la présence de Mycroft qu'elle pouvait sortir le lendemain mais sous tutelle. Elle le remercia et sourit à l'homme en face d'elle espérant que c'était lui qui serait en charge d'elle mais il lui apprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Son sourire s'effaça et laissa place à un masque froid.

«-Qui, demanda-t-elle sans le regarder?

-Mon frère cadet. Sherlock.

-Sherlock? On m'a déjà parlé de lui. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de lui. Je ne le connais même pas. C'est chez toi que je voulais aller.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas. J'ai un travail important et il...

-Quoi, s'énerva-t-elle? C'est une sorte d'inspecteur? Il va pouvoir surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre la criminelle qui aurait tué toutes ces personnes.

-C'est un détective-consultant. Et oui, il est sur cette affaire mais il ne savait pas que tu étais impliquée avant de te trouver sur le lieu du dernier crime, dit-il impassible.

-Et quoi? Je devrais le remercier pour ça?

-Non, tu sais bien que je ne te demanderai jamais une chose pareille.

-Oui, dit-elle en baissant les yeux... Je le sais. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mary et John m'ont parlé de lui mais il n'est jamais venu me voir. Je ne l'ai vu qu'à la télé et encore.

-Et pourtant, il s'est proposé pour te prendre chez lui.

-Tu lui donnes aussi de l'argent de poche pour le baby-sitting, le taquina-t-elle?

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère avant que tu partes, lui sourit-elle.»

Il lui sourit et partit la laissant seule dans cette chambre vide...

Le lendemain matin, une infirmière vint réveiller la jeune femme et lui donna son petit-déjeuné ainsi que des vêtements déposés par les Watson. Molly mangea sous l'œil avisé de l'infirmière, puis se prépara après qu'un des agents de police soit venu la détacher.

La liberté. Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle remarqua qu'un sac l'attendait sur le lit qui avait été fait. Elle le prit et sortit de la pièce sans un regard. La brune vit devant elle Mary, John et leur fille qui l'attendaient en souriant. Elle leurs sourit timidement en retour et s'avança vers eux.

Molly ne savait plus comment agir sachant qu'elle allait devoir cohabiter avec un inconnu ou du moins une personne dont elle ne se souvenait pas. On lui avait expliqué ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas.

Mary lui fit la bise et essaya de la rassurer mais cela a eu pour effet inverse dans la tête de Molly. Car dans son esprit, c'était lui dire qu'elle allait à l'abattoir ou tout droit dans l'entre d'un psychopathe.

Molly posa son sac à ses pieds et fit un câlin à la petite après s'être accroupie. Elle entendait John parlait à son épouse sans faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

«-Tu vas voir Tonton Sherlock, aujourd'hui, demanda la petite fille?

-Il faut croire, lui sourit Molly...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est gentil. Tu lui as manquée, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est lui qui me l'a dit une fois.

-Ah oui, sourit-elle tristement en regardant le sol... Si je lui manquais autant, pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir?

-...Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents en regardant par au-dessus son épaule.»

Molly fronça ses sourcils, se releva et se tourna pour découvrir un homme qui se tenait droit devant elle dans un manteau long noir. En le voyant comme ça, la jeune femme se sentit triste et heureuse à la fois qu'elle sourit en sentant une larme perlait sur sa joue.

Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent. Mais elle, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son sourire s'étant effacé pour laisser place à un masque impassible. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la détailla des pieds à la tête.

 _Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Enfin si, elle a changé. Ses cheveux sont courts et légèrement ondulés, et son corps semble plus tonique,_ pensa Sherlock. _Mais elle ne se souvient de rien. Elle me dévisage comme si j'étais un étranger._

Il approcha sa main de son visage. Molly retint sa respiration en essayant de se contenir mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts longs et fins effleurer sa joue, son réflexe fut de le mettre à terre.

«Je ne vous reconnaît pas donc ne vous avisez jamais de refaire ça, s'énerva-t-elle en maintenant la pression de son pied sur sa trachée ainsi que la prise de son bras.»

* * *

 **3 ans plus tôt...**

 **Le soir venu, Tom accompagné d'une des domestiques de James étaient venu chercher Molly et l'emmenèrent dans la salle de bains où elle put se laver mais sous surveillance. Une robe avait été préparée pour elle sur le rebord du lavabo.**

 **Molly s'habilla et la domestique prit le relais en la coiffant et la maquillant mais la captive était triste et pas du tout d'humeur à revoir James. Et encore moins devoir dîné avec lui. Mais tout le monde se fichait de son avis.**

 **Tom vint la rechercher quand elle fut prête. La jeune femme passa devant lui en le fusillant du regard. Il n'oscilla pas et l'escorta jusqu'à Moriarty. Il ouvrit une porte et Molly découvrit une salle à manger comme on pouvait en trouvait dans les anciens manoirs.**

 **Une longue table en bois trônait en mettre entre les bibliothèques murales et la cheminée. James était assis, l'attendant impassible. Quand il leva sa tête vers elle, il lui sourit mais elle ne lui rendit pas.**

 **La jeune femme s'avança et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à James qui se leva pour tirer sa chaise. Elle s'assit sans un mot en l'observant du coin de l'œil.**

 **Elle ne mangea rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui servir, malgré le regard noir de James sur elle. Molly ne voulait pas prendre le risque de manger la nourriture qui aurait pu l'empoisonner, ou même d'une certaine façon lui être redevable.**

 **Quand il eut fini, l'homme la raccompagna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir la porte, James l'arrêta.**

 **«-Tu ne pourras pas continuer ainsi, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.**

 **-Et bien au moins, je mourrai réellement.**

 **-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mourir comme ça, sans rien dire?**

 **-Je l'espère, soupira Molly.**

 **-Oh que non. Je te réserve bien plus, sourit-il malicieusement. Bonne nuit, dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.**

 **-Brûle en enfer, répliqua-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la chambre qui se ferma à clef derrière elle.»**


	4. Chapter 4

John vint derrière la jeune femme en courant pour la rassurer. Elle écouta l'ancien soldat mais continua de maintenir la trachée de Sherlock sous son pied. Mais lorsque la petite Eden posa sa petite main frêle sur la cuisse de Molly, cette dernière la lâcha mais resta sur ses gardes avec lui.

John aida son meilleur ami à se relever. Eden se jeta sur Sherlock qui lui sourit en massant son cou. Mary appela sa fille qui fit un bisou à sa marraine et son parrain avant de rejoindre ses parents qui les laissèrent seuls.

Molly jaugea l'homme en face d'elle ouvertement. Il mit ses mains dans son dos et garda ses distances avec elle. La jeune femme sourit intérieurement car son corps frêle n'inspirait pas la peur ou de l'inquiétude.

«-C'est chez vous que je vais, demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid?

-Oui, répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

-Pourquoi je ne vais chez Mycroft?

-Car il n'avait pas le temps.

-... Vous êtes quoi, le questionna-t-elle en prenant son sac pour commencer à se diriger vers la sortie?

-Je suis détective-consultant.

-Un titre un peu prétentieux, sourit-elle en coin. C'est quoi?

-J'aide la police quand elle est bloquée lors d'une enquête, répondit-il après avoir héler un taxi qui s'arrêta.

-Ah oui? Et moi dans tout ça? Je veux dire, est-ce-que vous me connaissez?

-... Oui, dit-il en la regardant dans ses yeux chocolats.»

Molly rentra dans le taxi avec le brun à sa suite. Elle colla son front à la fenêtre puis ferma ses yeux en essayant de se détendre. Elle eut comme un pincement au cœur en repensant au regard de Sherlock qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il la connaissait.

 _Il était triste,_ pensa Molly, _et il a hésité avant de répondre_. _Comme si durant le temps que j'étais partie, il s'était vidé. Et si nous avions été plus... intime. Non! Quelqu'un me l'aurait dit... enfin j'imagine._

La jeune femme l'observa du coin de l'œil, prenant le temps de détailler cet étranger qui réveillait en elle des sensations dont elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

 _Il semble détendu et calme malgré ce que je lui ai fait. Il est peut-être habitué. Le danger... Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il est assez séduisant. Ses cheveux bouclés noirs s'harmonisent parfaitement avec ses pommettes saillantes et ses yeux bleus-verts. J'ai envie de le peindre pour l'immortaliser plus qu'avec une simple photographie qui capte un moment dans le temps._

Le taxi s'arrêta. Sherlock paya et sortit avec Molly. Il lui ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle passa la seconde porte, elle vit une dame dans le hall qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. Elle lâcha ses affaires de ménages pour mettre ses mains devant sa bouche grande ouverte. Molly lui sourit timidement en se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être.

«-Mrs. Hudson, vous n'avez pas oublié qu'elle est amnésique. Donc à faire cette tête vous lui faites plus peur qu'autre chose, dit Sherlock en enlevant son manteau et son écharpe.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Molly en souriant à la femme en face d'elle. Ça ne fait rien. Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai pris l'habitude depuis un mois.

-Oh Molly, ma chère, vous êtes bien de retour parmi nous, dit Mrs. Hudson en s'approchant d'elle.

-Elle n'est jamais morte, Mrs. Hudson, dit Sherlock alors qu'il commençait à monter l'escalier.

-Si cela peut vous faire arrêter de prendre de la drogue dans votre appartement mon garçon, cela me va.

-Quoi, demanda Molly en le regardant?

-Ce n'est rien...

-De quoi vous parlez, demanda la jeune femme à Mrs. Hudson alors qu'il montait dans son appartement?

-Juste après qu'il vous ait vu vous noyer, il ne parlait plus. Et il a recommencé à se droguer. Sûrement ne supportait-il pas la perte? Ou bien l'échec? On en sait rien. Mais en tout cas, continua-t-elle sous le regard attentif de Molly, depuis qu'il vous a retrouvé dans cet entrepôt, il ne touche plus à rien. Il est «clean», et pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Je... Je ne savais pas, dit-elle en regardant ses mains. Personne ne m'en a parlé ni même a voulu me parler de lui ! ... Je vais monter et merci de m'avoir expliqué, sourit-elle avant de rejoindre Sherlock dans son appartement. »

Il était debout, les mains dans les poches, devant un des murs de son appartement qui était recouvert de photographies de boucherie, d'elle, mais aussi de deux hommes dont elle se souvenait par brics de souvenirs incohérents... mais elle n'aurait su dire leurs noms.

«-Qui sont-ils, demanda la jeune femme en montrant les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient reliés à sa photographie par un fil rouge?

-Lui, c'est Tom, ton ex-fiancé.

-Le connard qui m'a mis un couteau dans le ventre.

-Oui... Et lui, c'est James Moriarty.

-...

-Des souvenirs?

-Des brides, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dis.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Dis moi ce dont tu te souviens.»

Molly le regarda en fronçant ses sourcils, se demandant s'il a toujours été aussi grossier avec elle. Ce qui ne l'étonnerait même pas! Elle capitula et partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir son œil désapprobateur.

«-Je suis dans une pièce humide, assise, commença Molly en fermant les yeux. Je... Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes bras, ni mes jambes. Euh... Moriarty me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille...

-Quelle chose, demanda-t-il froidement?

-Je ne sais pas! Je n'arrive pas à l'entendre. Et... je ne sais pas, dit-elle en rouvrant ses yeux. Je ne me souviens pas...

-Tout ça pour si peu...

-Eh! Si je pouvais retrouver la mémoire d'un coup pour que vous me lâchiez et que je dégages d'ici au plus vite, je le ferai, dit-elle énervée en se levant! Donc pas la peine de vous la jouer comme ça. On est dans le même bateau tout les deux.

-... Désolé.

-Pour quoi?

-Ça.»

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'immobilisa son dos contre son torse. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager de son emprise. Elle décida alors de lui frapper d'un coup de talon, le pied. Molly l'entendit jurer mais il renforça sa prise sur elle.

«-Lâchez moi!

-Non. J'ai trop de questions, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave mais ferme à son oreille. Et je pense que tu ne joues pas franc jeu avec moi. Donc à partir de maintenant, on va se mettre d'accord: Tu vas me dire tout, et j'ai bien dit tout, ce dont tu te souviens. D'accord?

-Je n'y gagne absolument rien, dit-elle en affrontant son regard.

-Au contraire, tu seras débarrassée de moi en tant que colocataire attitré.

-Mais pas dans la vie de tous les jours?

-Si tu ne veux pas me voir, tu ne me verras pas.

-... Vous êtes super beau sous cet angle, dit-elle en souriant. »

Sherlock fronça ses sourcils puis la lâcha. Elle lui sourit avant de partir en prenant son sac vers la chambre de l'étage.

 _Je ne pense pas que je vais m'ennuyer avec lui!_


	5. Chapter 5

Molly s'assit sur le lit et regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Elle reconnut certains des objet posés dans la passa machinalement sa main sur la couverture et se rappela d'une rose qu'on avait posé sur ce lit, mais aussi de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en la voyant. Elle ferma ses paupières espérant ainsi récupérer plus de souvenirs mais en vain.

Elle commença à avoir mal à la tête ce qui la poussa à prendre un pyjama et à descendre prendre une douche froide. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme. Mais elle entendit la sonnerie et descendit ouvrir la porte en débardeur et short moulants.C'était Mycroft qui se figea en voyant la tenue de la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

"-Mycroft !

-Molly... Tu es peut-être un peu trop...

-Trop, quoi, demanda la jeune femme en souriant ?

-... Non, ce n'est rien.

-D'accord, rit-elle brièvement. Tu es là pour ?

-Je suis venu voir si tu avais étripé mon frère...

-Non, dit une voix de ténor derrière Molly.

-Sherlock, s'exclama son frère!

-Mycroft, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial."

Molly les regarda et sentit comme un profond malaise à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle se sentait comme un petit poisson entre deux requins affamés.

 _Ils ne vont pas s'entre-tuer devant moi? ... et pour moi ?_

Elle les regarda chacun leur tour, se demandant lequel des deux allait tuer l'autre. Elle se mit devant Sherlock en souriant à son aîné, leurs faisant comprendre qu'ils devaient se ressaisir. Sherlock monta suivi par la jeune femme et Mycroft. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, Molly en face de lui et son grand frère faisant les cent pas face au canapé.

"-L'as-tu retrouvé, Sherlock, demanda Mycroft de son ton condescendant?

-Non. Et _Mademoiselle_ ne se souvient toujours de rien mais je n'y crois pas un instant.

-Sherlock! Elle n'est pas une enfant. Elle t'entend.

-Je m'interroge. Cela fait un mois qu'elle est de retour ais rien. Pas un souvenir, et puis les fleurs.

-Quelles fleurs, demandèrent Molly et Mycroft en même temps?

-Celle que j'ai trouvé dans la poubelle de ta chambre d'hôpital.

-Je... Je... Je..., bégagya Molly.

-Tu vois, Molly. Tu ne m'as peut-être jamais vu mais moi, si.

-Une réaction de pervers en soit, lui répondit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

-Tu te souviens donc.

-Non! Mais combien de fois va-t-il encore falloir que je te répète que je ne me souviens de rien?!"

Molly se leva et se mit en face de lui, le lorgnant malgrés sa petite taille. L'Homme du Gouverneent en profita pour s'éclipser.

"-Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas, Sherlock?

-C'est louche. En 3 ans, tu te serais souvenue de moi. Tu serais venue me voir pour chercher de l'aide.

-Oh si je me souviens. Je me souviens des électrochocs à répétition! Une chose a ajouter, M. Holmes?

-Non..."

Molly le regarda dans les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le détaillant puis se ravisa de l'embrasser malgré son envie prenante. Elle préfera remonter dans sa chambre et s'habiller pour sortir sans lui donner d'explication.

Elle marcha dans les rues tranquilles et sombres de Londres. Ses chaussures à talons claquants contre le sol humide. Un homme la suivait, elle le savait mais continuait sa marche d'un pas assurée. Elle tourna dans une ruelle étroite et sombre, se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle reconnut de suite et l'embrassa. L'homme la plaqua contre le mur de l'immeuble en continuant de l'embrasser, les mains de la jeune femme dans ses cheveux et sesjambes autour de sa taille.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit gentillement. Molly lui sourit en retour avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme.

"-Jim..., chuchota-t-elle à so oreille.

-..."


	6. Chapter 6

**3 ans plus tôt:**

 **Molly se réveilla attachée sur une table d'examen, dans une pièce sobre et humide. Elle n'hurla pas, se disant que cela ferait trop plaisir à la personne qui l'avait amenée ici, mais paniqua intérieurement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit des électrochocs à côté d'elle.**

 **James entra dans la pièce peu de temps après suivi de Tom. Le plus petit des deux sourit à la jeune femme, s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux pendant que son bras droit alluma le courant qui allait parcourir les électrochocs.**

 **"-Oh ma chère, commença-t-il en souriant, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne sera pas aussi définitif que la mort mais cela fera mal. Très mal.**

 **-Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle suppliante?**

 **-Oh, ça? Ce n'est pas personnelle. C'est juste pour avoir une garantie de ta confiance et de ton silence.**

 **-Je... Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-L'électricité effacera une partie de ta mémoire. Du moins je... enfin plutôt Tom dosera pour te faire oublier totalement l'amour de ta vie mais aussi par la même occasion la mort de ta soeur et de ton bébé, mon frère, moi et Tom sans oublier tous tes amis à Londres.**

 **-Non... C'est impossible...**

 **-On verra bien, dit-il en s'éloignant. Tom. Tu peux commencer.**

 **-Bien Monsieur."**

 **Molly cria et commença à remuer dans tous les sens alors qu'elle voyait le grand brun s'approcher d'elle avec les deux électrocs dans les mains. Il les posa contre ses tempes et la jeune femme hurla de toutes ses forces. Ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce vide, perçant les ténèbres. L'électricité pénétrait dans son corps, voulant rejoindre la terre en passant par son corps.**

 **Tom enleva et remit les électrochocs jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance mais sans pour autant mourir. James lui demanda de l'amener dans sa chambre personnelle après l'avoir douchée et habillée convenablement.**

Moment Présent:

James lui sourit et lui embrassa le cou alors qu'elle gémissait sous lui en souriant.

"-Arrête, dit-elle d'une voix peu convaincante. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

-Qu'il regarde.

-Même si cette personne est Sherlock Holmes?

-Mmmh, gémit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu...

-James, sourit-elle en gémissant sous ses caresses.

-Comment se passe ta cohabitation avec le super génie, dit-il en s'arrêtant?

-Horrible... Je veux revenir.

-Non, il faut qu'il y croit. Il faut qu'il pense que tu es amnésique. Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai raconté sur lui?

-Non, répondit-elle en regardant le sol.

-Bien... Donc tu restes du moins jusqu'à ce que je te fasse revenir. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il gagne aussi facilement?

-Non... Je ne le veux pas. Mais tu me manques.

-Je sais Molly. Mais plus tu t'impliques plus vite tu rentreras.

-Bien... je vais faire un effort mais pour toi!

-C'est bien, sourit-il. Maintenant, il faut que tu rentres.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais!"

Molly le jaugea du regard puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Elle erra dans les rues de Londres sans but pour finalement revenir à Baker Street. Elle ouvrit la porte en soupirant puis monta les escaliers. Elle trouva Sherlock réfléchissant face à son mur. Il griffonna quelque chose sur un papier qu'il accrocha à côté de la photo de Moriarty "Manipulation Mentale?".

Il prit un autre papier et écrivit "AMNÉSIE ?" en gros caractère qu'il colla à côté de la photo de Molly. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui. La jeune femme le sentit se raidir par la proximité. Le détective malgré ce qui lui disait n'était pas indifférent. Elle le savait maintenant mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif. Mais Molly n'arrivait pas à imaginer toutes les choses horribles que Jim lui avait dit sur lui. Une part d'elle ne voulait pas y croire. Refusant toute possibilité.

Elle s'approcha de lui encore un peu plus et l'observa, cherchant à savoir s'il l'avait découverte. S'il savait qu'elle n'était pas franche. Sherlock planta son regard dans le sien, la sondant de tout son être.

"-Comment j'étais, demanda Molly pour rompre le silence?

-Intelligente, douce, commença-t-il en regardant ses pieds, attentionnée et optimiste. Tu voyais le bon en moi. Et ceux malgré mes defauts.

-Donc... j'étais bien amoureuse de vous?

-Dois-je répondre?

-J'aimerai, soupira-t-elle...

-Oui, chuchota le grand brun.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi...

-Moi non plus, ment-il.

-Je vois bien que si. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me mentir. Je le remarque de suite sur vous.

-Oui, chuchota-t-il. Intriguant."

Molly le vit prendre un troisième papier et y noter "Plus observatrice. Apprentissage? ". Elle fronça ses sourcils puis observa tout le tableau. Il y avait des personnes sur des photographies dont elle ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontrer. Même Jim ne lui avait pas parlé d'eux. Sherlock se tourna vers elle et lui sourit ce qui la déstabilisa.

"-Quoi, demanda la jeune femme?

-Un bal, ça te dit?

-Vous avez une tactique de drague très spéciale.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas une... Technique de drague. Juste une invitation à m'accompagner, par unique courtoisie puisque peu m'importe ta réponse, tu viendras avec moi.

-Donc... Vous m'obligez à y aller?

-Oui, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-... Vous êtes tout le temps comme ça, demanda la jeune femme après une pause?

-Comment?

-Imbue de votre personne. Peu de respect pour autrui. Tellement sur de lui qu'il est sûr que je viendrai à ce bal avec lui. Et pour ajouter à tout cela un égo surdimensionné.

-Oui. Je suis tout le temps comme cela et il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses car je ne vais pas changer."

Molly le sentait tellement sincère. Il n'essayait pas de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il était juste... lui. Il n'essayait pas et n'essayerait pas d'être une autre personne juste parce que tout le monde pense qu'elle a perdu la mémoire.

Elle lui sourit et croisa ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine.

"-Je viendrai. Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de ma réponse de toute manière.

-En effet, dit-il d'une voix distraite en reportant son attention sur son tableau... C'est demain soir. Une robe de soirée qui sans aucun doute t'ira à merveilleux, se trouve sur ton lit ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures et les accessoires.

-Merci Maman mais j'aurai pu me débrouiller par moi-même, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique avant de monter dans sa chambre."

Sherlock la regarda partir sans un mot. Il ne reconnaissait absolument plus la Molly qu'il avait connu. Pour lui, il y avait bien la Molly Hooper, la pathologiste de St Bart qui aimait lui sourire et la Molly Hooper, la revenue de trois ans de captivité avec James Moriarty qui n'arrêtait pas de lui mentir. Et le pire était qu'il savait qu'elle lui mentait mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de le lui dire, elle avait démenti pour en prime se faire reprendre par son frère.

Le jeune homme partit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passait. Son regard devia sur la table à sa droite et donc sur l'inviatation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt pour ce fameux bal, signé James Moriarty...


	7. Chapter 7

_Le lendemain soir:_

Molly descendit habillée et coiffée. Sa longue robe rouge moulait parfaitement son corps tonique. Le décolleté plongeant mettait en valeur son teint de porcelaine mais aussi sa poitrine. Ses cheveux avait été plus ondulés pour l'occasion mais aussi attachés d'un côté pour laisser une mèche devant ses yeux et laisser voir une boucle d'oreille discrète à son oreille droite. Elle s'était maquillée avec un rouge à lèvres bordeau et du mascara.

Sherlock la regardait en souriant et lui offrit son bras. Molly lui sourit à son tour timidement et accepta son bras après avoir mis son manteau. Elle détailla son costume etne le trouvait pas réellement plus changé que sa tenue de jour. Le seul détail qui ne laissait pas de doute sur le lieu où il allait, était le noeud papillon noir qu'il portait selon Molly à merveille.

Ils montèrent dans une voiture que Mycroft leurs avait envoyé. Molly regarda dehors tout le long du trajet pendant que Sherlock était sur son téléphone en l'observant du coin de l'oeil par moment.

"-Pourquoi y allons-nous, demanda Molly sans le regarder?

-Une invitation.

-De la part de qui pour que nous y allions?

-James Moriarty... Il m'a laissé une enveloppe hier en fin d'après-midi, dit-il en continuant de pianoter sur son téléphone.

-Oh... Mary et John vont se joindre à nous, je suppose.

-En effet. Et puis Mary avait peur que je sois totalement ingrat avec toi ce soir donc elle a convaincu son mari de déposer Eden chez l'assistante de mon frère pour la soirée. Après cela ne me dérange pas qu'is viennent. Cela me donne un avantage sur Moriarty...

-Ah oui?

-Oui, on sera plus nombreux.

-Il peut avoir des personnes avec lui, proposa-t-elle en le regardant?

-Oh oui, je n'exclus pas cette possibilité, mais avec le caractère de la personne à qui nous avons à faire, je doute qu'il ait énormement de personnes de confiance... Surtout avec toi dans les parages, dit-il en l'accusant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce-que je viens faire là dedans?

-J'ai bien fait le tri et même si je pense qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi, et là je parle d'un sentiment amoureux, il ne te fera aucun mal qui ne soit justifier... Du moins maintenant car j'ai vu les rapports médicaux te concernant. Je ne suis pas bête. Je sais reconnaître les fractures que j'ai vu sur tes radios. Tu as été rouée de coups. Tu as aussi des blessures défensives ce qui montrent bien que cela n'était pas un entraînement. Mais je pense que tu as dû suivre une formation aux arts martiaux en considérant la manière dont tu m'as plaqué au sol la première fois qu'on s'est revu depuis ton arrestation.

-Peut-être...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta réponse. Je le sais. Tu as subi de la torture et tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu n'as pas eu le droit qu'à une seule séance d'électrochocs mais plusieurs. Je dirai... Dès que tu commençais à te souvenir. Donc oui, je ne te fais pas confiance puisque je ne sais pas si tu es un pion du réseau de Moriarty. Car après, il pouvait te dire tout ce qu'il voulait sur moi ou sur ta vie d'avant comme le fait que ta soeur n'était pas morte.

-Quoi, dit-elle aux bords des larmes alors que la voiture venait de s'arrêter devant un manoir des années 1850?

-Ta soeur est morte. Moriarty l'a fait exécutée."

Molly le regarda dans les yeux et le gifla avant de sortir de la voiture sans l'attendre. Le détective la rattrapa, passa sa main dans le bas de son dos et l'escorta à l'intérieur malgré qu'il sentait que la jeune femme ne voulait pas de lui. Il enleva son manteau et le donna avant de rentrer dans la salle de bal, tout comme celui de Molly.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de bal tout ce qu'il avait de plus traditionnel et simple. Le plafond était haut pour éviter que les invités ne transpirent. Les rideaux rouges étaient ouverts sur une nuit impénétrable. Les lustres en cristal étaient accrochés à des fresques d'anges peintes sur le plafond.

Sherlock emmena son invitée jusqu'à Mary et John qui leur sourirent. Molly les salua puis détailla le couple face à eux. Mary avait adopté une robe d'un violet foncé qui faisait ressortir le blond clair de ses cheveux. John quant à lui avait préféré mettre un costume gris sombre avec une cravate bleu nuit qui était parfaitement assortie à la couleur de ses yeux.

Sherlock murmura dans le creu de l'oreille de sa partenaire de bien vouloir venir danser avec lui. La jeune femme sentit à cet instant son coeur accélérer. Sa voix avait été suave et pleine de désirs, ce qui elle pense, ne devait pas être intentionnel. Elle tourna sa tête. Ses yeux chocolats accrochèrent les yeux du jeune homme qu'elle savait d'un bleu pénétrant or, elle ne voyait qu'un noir profond tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son nez. Elle était encore en colère contre lui mais, à cet instant précis tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait envie de l'emmener dehors et laisser son désir charnelle pour lui s'exprimer sans limite ni frontière.

"-Vous nous dîtes si on vous gêne, dit Mary en souriant ce qui sortit Molly de sa rêverie?

-Euh... Non, ça va aller, répondit-elle en rougissant puis elle se décalla du jeune homme. On va aller danser. N'est-ce-pas Sherlock?

-Oui, fit-il en fronçant ses sourcils à Mary avant de partir danser avec Molly sous le regard suspicieux des Watson."

Le détective emmena la jeune femme jusqu'à la piste de danse où quelques couples de danseurs étaient déjà présents. Il mit une main dans le bas de son dos et garda son autre main dans la sien. il sentit sa main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Ils commencèrent à danser.

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à enlever son regard des yeux chocolats de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir le coeur de sa partenaire accélérer contre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Il n'avait très certainement pas confiance en elle de part le fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait ou avait vécu exactement durant ses trois années avec le second criminel consultant mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il avait déjà pensé qu'elle avait peut-être développée le syndrome de Stockholm envers Moriarty, ce qui rend les réactions de celle-ci bien plus complexes. En ajoutant le fait qu'elle ait des habilités au combat et son sens de l'observation plus développé, elle pourrait très bien échapper à sa surveillance ou à celle de Mycroft sans souci. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cela l'effrayait.

Molly enleva sa main qui était piégée dans celle du détective pour pouvoir passer ses deux mains derrière le cou de ce dernier et ainsi poser sa tête contre sa poitrine puis fermer ses paupières. Jim lui avait dit que Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas de coeur, que c'était lui qui avait tué sa soeur mais elle en doutait. Elle doutait car ce qu'elle lisait dans les réactions du jeune homme n'était pas celle d'un tueur froid mais d'un homme amoureux qui ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Elle commençait à regretter le fait de lui mentir et de collaborer avec Jim pour l'amener à sa perte ce qui la fit pleurer contre le jeune homme qui menait la danse sans rien dire. Elle le sentit dès cet instant commencer à l'emmener à l'écart de la foule. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fit traverser par un frisson qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait emmenée sur le balcon qu'elle avait remarqué peu après son arrivée.

Sherlock se détacha d'elle et sécha ses larmes du bout de ses doigts puis la força mais sans la brusquer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux humides étaient remplis d'excuses silencieuses qui lui fit mal à la poitrine sans savoir pourquoi. La voyant ainsi, il la porta jusqu'à un banc de pierres dans le jardin. Il l'assit délicatement puis enleva sa veste qu'il mit sur ses épaules. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Molly en profita pour coller sa joue contre son épaule. Il encercla sa taille comme si un seul mouvement trop brusque de sa part pouvait la briser. Il traçait de petits cercles avec son pouce contre sa hanvhe avant qu'elle ne commence à s'expliquer:

"-Je m'excuse, Sherlock. Je... je... je n'aurai pas dû vous faire... ça...

-Chut...

-Je...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. John m'a bien expliqué que personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu étais là-bas donc je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends mais je sais que tu as dû être désorientée donc tu t'es raccrochée à la personne qui te semblait réelle et digne de confiance. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour une réaction naturelle de ton cerveau face à un choc émotionnel intense.

-Merci. Même si c'était maladroit de ta part, c'était sincère, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes."

Molly s'assit normalement ce qui provoqua le mouvemement de tête de Sherlock. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Le regard de la jeune femme dériva sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Sherlock prit son visage de porcelaine en coupe et déposa ses lèvres contre les siens.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut!**_

 _ **Une plus longue absence que la mienne c'est impossible. Mais bon je suis là. A savoir que j'ai bien vu les favs de I LOVE SSHH. Ca me super plaisir mais avec la nouvelle série avec Louise Brealey et mes cours de manière générale. C'est très compliqué d'écrire sachant que je n'ai que mon week-end pour écrire mais je suis totalement épuisée pour être tout à fait honnête. Voilà voilà... mais je reprends lentement mais sûrement un rythme d'écriture normal. Mais je vous invite plus fortement à aller faire un tour sur mon Tumblr ou Twitter si vous vous voulez me parler. :-)**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Chloé**_

* * *

Molly se laissa faire. Peu lui importait que cela plaise ou non à Jim. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était Sherlock. Ses mains de musicien sur elle qui caresseraient chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses lèvres douces qui l'embrassaient tendrement.

Elle mit ses mains dans ses boucles d'ébènes et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme venir encercler ses hanches, rapprochant le corps frêle de la jeune femme du sien. Il titilla les lèvres de Molly du bout de sa langue ce qui la fit sourire. Elle laissa avec un plaisir réciproque la langue habile de Sherlock entrer dans sa bouche. La brune gémissait contre sa bouche. Aucun des deux ne voulait que cela s'arrête. Ils ne voulaient pas être ramenés à la réalité.

* * *

Il les regardait depuis un balcon plus haut. Il n'avait pas calculé que l'attirance et l'amour de la jeune femme était aussi fort. Il savait que Sherlock l'aimait même s'il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer à voix haute. Mais il avait encore des cartes en main. Il savait des choses sur la pas si douce et innocente Molly Hooper, qui allait tout changer.

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à remonter au bal. Molly avait rougi et regardé le sol lorsque Mary et John étaient venus leur demander ce qu'ils avaient pu leur prendre tant de temps. La femme du médecin avait souri et murmuré à son amie qu'elle était contente pour elle puis avait emmené son mari danser.

Molly avait laissé son cavalier seul pour aller chercher une flûte de champagne au près d'un serveur mais ce fut une toute autre personne qui lui offrit. Son regard plein d'intelligence et de folie la pressait de prendre la coupe. Sa respiration s'était accélérée en le voyant.

"-Miss Hooper, je suppose.

-James...

-Ne fais pas une tête pareille Molls, sourit-il avant de placer sa main dans le creu de son dos. On n'a pas été séparé si longtemps.

-Mais... Que fais-tu ici, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la forçait à s'éloigner de Sherlock mais aussi à sortir de la salle de bal ?

-Oh... Je suis là pour te rappeler ta mission puisque cela ne me semble pas très clair dans ta tête.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Jim.

-Ah oui ? Et ta séance de bisous plus qu'explicites avec le détective ne me fait pas cet effet, Molly.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle d'un ton peu coinvaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

-Si. C'est exactement ce que je crois. Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de la personne qui a poussé ta soeur au suicide.

-Non, commença-t-elle par s'emporter! C'est toi! C'est toi qui l'a tué! Alors ne viens pas essayer de me faire croire que c'est lui!

-Oh... On essaye de se rebeller Molls ? Mais, dit-il alors qu'ils étaient devant un escalier depuis quelques minutes déjà, n'oublie pas que je sais des choses te concernant. Tu pourrais te dire que je bluffe et que je ne sais rien mais nous savons bien autant toi que moi que je ne bluffe pas.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait, sursura-t-elle ?

-Oh... Rien. Toi par contre, tu as été une vilaine fille, sourit-il.

-Je ne me souviens de rien...

-Je sais. J'y ai veillé avec soin, dit-il à son oreille.

-Les électrochocs...

-Oh, tu te souviens ?"

Molly serra les dents. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de lui faire ravaler son sourire d'homme prétentieux en lui mettant son poing dans la figure. Mais la jeune femme se calma.

"-Que veux-tu?

-Danse avec moi.

-Quoi, demanda-t-elle en pensant aux conséquences sur Sherlock? Je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi, sourit-il alors qu'il devinait parfaitement à qui elle pensait?

-Je ne veux pas.

-Je le sais. Comme je sais aussi que Sherlock Holmes ne sera pas dans son état normal quand il nous verra ensemble.

-Quand je verrai qui ensemble, dit une voix de baryton derrière Molly?

-Sherlock, souffla la jeune femme en le voyant..."

Le détective s'avança vers elle et posa sa main dans le bas de son d'une manière que Molly devina purement protectrice et possessive. Elle se demandait si en l'embrassant elle avait signé un contrat avec lui comme pour dire que maintenant, elle était à lui. Elle regarda James dans les yeux sans osciller. Il lui sourit, déposa un baiser au creux de sa nuque et partit sans se retourner.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 ans plus tôt:**

 **Molly se réveilla dans une chambre totalement déstabilisée. Elle s'assit d'un coup sur le lit, la respiration saccadée. Son torse se bombait rapidement. Elle regarda le mur de pierre en face d'elle. Elle se souvenait de qui elle était et de sa famille mais pas de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni même chez qui. Ce qui est étrange car même si cela lui arrivait d'être saoule, elle se souvenait toujours au bout de dix ou vingts minutes. La jeune femme était persuadée de ne pas avoir bu ni même avoir été à une soirée la veille puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'impression que sa tête passe sous un tracteur à chacune pensée ou mouvement de son corps.**

 **Molly passa sa main sur son visage et se leva. Elle mit la couverture de soie blanche autour de son corps dont il ne restait dessus que ses sous-vêtements. Le drap tomba sur le sol délicatement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Le tissu glissait contre le sol en bois.**

 **La main délicate de la jeune femme se posa sur la porte qu'elle remarqua entre-ouverte. Elle poussa le bois dense et se retrouva dans un couloir. Elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers la commode en bois blanc. La jeune femme prit un des cadres à photographies. C'était elle, les cheveux détachés, une robe jaune épousant les courbes de son corps. Un détail l'interpella. Un homme se trouvait derrière elle, aussi souriant qu'elle. Il avait ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille fine. La tête brune de l'homme était posée sur son épaule nue. Ses yeux bruns regardaient droit vers la caméra. Mais Molly ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir prise cette photographie ni même le nom de cette homme.**

 **Elle reporta sa main à son visage et c'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit un métal froid caresser sa peau. Elle regarda sa main et vit une bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Elle soupira en souriant. Elle était sous le choc.**

 ** _J'ai un fiancé mais je ne m'en souviens pas... Merde. Mais comment je vais lui expliquer ça..._**

 **Molly replaça la couverture autour de son corps et descendit l'escalier. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit deux voix d'hommes discuter d'une importante transaction en cours. Elle supposa que c'était son fiancé et un de ses associés. Elle entra dans la pièce d'où venait les voix. Molly fit face à l'homme qu'elle supposait être son fiancé dans un impeccablement repassé costume gris. Il entendit ses pas qui étaient très délicats. Il lui sourit et se leva pour l'embrasser.**

 **Elle se recula dès qu'il s'approcha trop près d'elle. Les deux hommes parurent confus et se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur elle. Le drap froissé laissait apparaître la peau laiteuse de ses épaules. Elle décela de suite qu'ils pouvaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert surtout la personne qu'elle pensait être son fiancé. Elle ne daignait pas lui trouver du charme et du charisme.**

 **«-Chérie, dit-il d'une voix suave et remplie de douceur… Tu te sens mieux?**

 **-Je ne vous connais pas, souffla la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux.**

 **-Molly,… Je sais que tu dois te sentir désorientée mais nous devons… Enfin je dois t'expliquer quelque chose, reprit-il de sa voix douce en la regardant dans les yeux.»**

 **Le jeune homme posa sa main dans le creux de son dos, délicatement et l'emmena jusqu'à la véranda. Il congédia l'autre homme qu'il appela Tom. Molly s'assit sur une chaise en bois qui s'affaissa dans un grincement léger lorsqu'elle posa tout son poids dessus. Ses pieds ramenés contre ses fesses, elle observa silencieusement le jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Il enleva le bouton de sa veste, s'assit sur la réplique exacte de la chaise où elle était, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il soupira bruyamment et la regarda dans les yeux.**

 **«-Par où commencer…**

 **-Par le début, cela serait déjà ça, asséna Molly d'un ton sec.**

 **-Cela m'avait manqué, sourit-il. Tes phrases tranchantes comme ça. Ton petit nez se relève toujours un petit peu après…**

 **-Où suis-je, dit-elle en ignorant ses mots qui lui avaient donné le rouge aux joues?**

 **-Nous sommes chez moi… Enfin, je suppose que tu veux un endroit géographique précis… Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te la donner pour des raisons de sécurité.**

 **-De sécurité? C'est une blague?! Pourquoi?**

 **-Je… Je suis un homme influent dans le pays et… Pour notre sécurité j'ai fait construire cette maison, en dehors de la ville tout en ne te disant jamais l'adresse puisque te la dire pouvais te mettre en danger. Tu étais d'accord avec cela… Mais tu as dû oublier…**

 **-Qui es-tu?**

 **-Je suis James Moriarty. Nous sommes fiancés depuis un peu plus d'un an, selon ton choix. Je n'ai jamais voulu te brusquer en quoique ce soit. Et cela ne changera pas…**

 **-Que… Enfin qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé, demanda-t-elle en regardant le sol?**

 **-Tu… Tu as été renversée par une voiture, il y a une semaine. Par mon influence, j'ai appelé un médecin privé qui t'a soigné à la maison. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque avec… Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet, sourit-il. Je ne sais toujours pas qui a fait cela mais je la trouverai. Je t'en fais la promesse.**

 **-Je préfère que tu restes en vie que tu la risques pour moi…**

 **-Je te retrouve Molly… Tu as toujours été comme ça… Attentionnée, à faire attention à moi… Mais de quoi te souviens-tu?**

 **-Mmmmh… Rien. Enfin, si. Mon nom, mon prénom mais… je me revois aller à mon travail un jour puis… C'est le trou noir.»**

 **James se leva, la prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux tout en la cajolant tendrement. Il l'aida à se lever, à prendre une douche, à s'habiller et à manger malgré ses protestations multiples. Molly se sentait de plus en plus en confiance à son contact. Il avait des attentions qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois mais surtout lorsqu'il ne la regardait pas.**

 **Alors que Molly avait repris sa place dans la véranda avec un thé, souriante, son regard se porta sur le jardin du jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru appartenir à un homme comme lui qui n'avait pas l'apparence d'un jardinier. Elle se leva et se mit face à la baie vitrée. Les arbres allaient d'ici peu fleurir. Elle le savait. Le soleil encore capricieux n'allait pas tardé à se faire voir. Elle sourit puis son regard se posa sur la balançoire. Molly reconnut de suite l'endroit. C'était là où la photographie de la commode avait été prise. Son sourire s'effaça de suite. Elle espérait ressentir un pincement au cœur en voyant l'endroit mais rien ne se produit.**

 **«Je savais que tu serais ici.»**

 **Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Son sourire ré apparut lorsqu'elle vit James accoudé dans l'embrasure de l'entrée. Elle n'avait passait que quelques heures avec lui et elle avait confiance en lui sans raison logique et cela malgré les choses qui lui cachaient. Elle se sentait en sécurité comme s'il n'allait jamais lui faire de mal et pourquoi le ferait-il? James était son fiancé...**


	10. Chapter 10

De nos jours:

Molly suivit Sherlock jusqu'à la salle de bal où ils eurent la surprise de voir Mycroft, discutant avec Mary et John. La jeune femme lui sourit et fit une bise sur la joue provoquant son rougissement et la colère de son cadet. L'aîné salua son frère d'un mouvement de tête avec son implacable sourire en coin. Il demanda à Molly une danse qu'elle accepta après avoir souri au détective qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle posa sa main délicate dans celle de Mycroft qui referma ses doigts délicatement.

Sherlock observa la jeune femme danser avec son frère dont il n'avait aucun doute qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la personne avec laquelle il dansait. Tout ce dont le jeune homme pensait était appliquer tous les moyens de torture qu'il avait imaginé pour tuer son aîné. S'il fallait même qu'il reconnaisse ses sentiments pour la jeune femme devant Mycroft pour que ce dernier la laisse, il le ferait. La vue du bras de son frère encerclant la taille qu'il avait touché tendrement il y a de cela à peine vingt minutes, lui donnait envie de lui couper le bras de Mycroft.

Molly revint vers lui en souriant mais elle remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les poings et le visage du jeune homme qui étaient d'ordinaire si pâles mais aussi si doux, étaient rouges et fermés. Mycroft sourit à son tour à son cadet qui lui empoigna le bras et l'emmena sur le balcon. Là, Sherlock laissa ses émotions parler et lui mit son poing dans la figure. La jeune femme accourut vers lui qui était allongé par terre avec sa main portée à son menton rougi. L'homme du Gouvernement cracha un filet de sang puis s'assit pour regarder son cadet qui était toujours agacé par son sourire en coin qui le narguait.

"-Ce n'était qu'une danse petit frère. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

-Ça l'est pour moi et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Et cela justifie ton action sûrement, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce et calme?"

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, rentra, prit son manteau et partit vers Baker Street sans prévenir ses amis. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Le vent plaquait sa robe contre ses jambes toniques. Elle ne remarqua pas de suite la pluie qui commença à ruisseler sur son corps, ni même Sherlock qui avait réussi à la rattraper et qui essayer de lui parler. Mais Molly était désormais un fantôme. Un fantôme qui essayait de se rappeler pourquoi elle errait dans les rues humides de Londres au côté d'un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis peu... Molly ne savait pas réellement qui elle était. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Elle savait que Sherlock lui disait la vérité de part son caractère et son lien avec Mycroft. Elle avait eu confiance en James mais à ce moment précis, elle doutait pertinemment de lui. Elle commençait à se souvenir et elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui avait effacé. Molly avait peur de son passé.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Sherlock regarda la jeune femme trembler à côté de lui. Il lui enleva son manteau et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Molly avait le regard perdu face à elle. Ses cheveux humides plaqués contre son visage renforçait son apparence de morte. Elle ne remarqua même pas le détective partir allumer la cheminée et faire du thé. Il déposa une tasse fumante entre les mains frêles de la jeune femme. Sherlock rencontra le regard de Molly et remarqua la larme qui avait perlé le long de sa joue. Il l'enleva puis pressa ses mains froides contre les siennes. Elle baissa son regard sur lui et vit qu'il était accroupi face à elle, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur son visage d'ange.

Molly ne lui rendit pas son sourire et pleura encore plus sans que le jeune homme ne sache pourquoi. Il posa la tasse de thé sur la table basse. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme qu'il caressa. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en continuant ses sanglots. Sherlock essaya de la calmer autant qu'il le pouvait mais ne sentait aucune différence. Il se mit à fixer les flammes rouges face à lui tout en continuant ses caresses. La jeune femme commença à se détendre.

"-Je commence à me souvenir Irène, susurra-t-elle.

-De quoi te souviens-tu?

-Toi... Ma sœur... Tom..."


	11. Chapter 11

Molly le regardait droit dans les yeux. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sûrs ses joues blanches. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et mit sa main sur la joue de Sherlock qui frémit. Elle se souvenait avoir toujours rêvé de faire ça sans jamais franchir le pas. Elle avait encore quelques trous dans ses souvenirs mais toute sa vie que James lui avait raconté qui n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, revenait doucement. Sherlock sécha doucement les larmes de la jeune femme qui lui sourit de plus belle tout en susurrant des excuses. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être venue le voir, d'avoir douté de lui et de l'avoir trahi. Elle s'était laissée manipulée par James d'une manière si stupide...

Molly approcha son front du sien. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Sherlock contre ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit ses yeux qui rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. Elle posa ses lèvres délicatement contre les siennes. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle sentit ses mains caresser le creux de son dos. Il pressa son corps contre le sien. Elle s'assit à califourchon au dessus de son bassin tout en le forçant à s'allonger sur le canapé. Le dos musclé de Sherlock rencontra un accoudoir provoquant son mouvement de bassin contre le sien. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres tout en souriant. Ses mains se perdant dans ses boucles d'ébènes comme elle l'avait toujours voulu. Il trouva la fermeture Éclair de sa robe qu'il commença à descendre lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un raclement de gorge significatif. Les deux jeunes personnes levèrent leurs regards vers l'intrus qui n'était autre que le frère de Sherlock. Molly se releva précipitamment et se rhabilla tout comme Sherlock. La jeune femme adressa un signe de tête poli et gêné à son ami avant de monter dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme sourit et troqua sa robe de bal contre un pull trop grand pour elle et un jean. Elle redescendit pour voir Mycroft assit sur le fauteuil de John, en face de Sherlock. Elle se mit sur une chaise en bois à gauche du détective qui lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de reprendre son masque de glace face à son aîné.

"-Je constate que les choses vont pour le mieux entre Miss Hooper et toi, mon cher frère.

-En effet, répondit Molly à la surprise des deux hommes, et si tu n'es ici que pour cela Mycroft, je pense que tu sais où se trouve la sortie.

-Toujours ce caractère, sourit-il. Je l'ai vu de suite que tu serais parfaite pour mon frère, Molly.

-Ravie de l'entendre. Mais je suis certaine que tu n'es pas ici pour parler de ça.

-Tu as raison. Sherlock m'a envoyé un message me disant que tu avais retrouvé certains de tes souvenirs.

-Oui, dit-elle en se levant pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Certains...

-Comment, demanda Sherlock?

-De mon premier jour à la morgue jusqu'à... Je dirai ma première semaine après mon réveil. Sans utilisation d'électrochocs...

-Maintenant, sois franche. Nous as-tu tout dit, l'interrogea le détective de sa voix glaciale?

-Non... Bien sûr que non et vous le savez, asséna-t-elle sur le même ton en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Dis la nous. Et tout ce que tu sais."

Molly regarda Sherlock dans les yeux comme pour le défier. Voulait-il vraiment savoir la vérité ? Même si elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit. Molly posa son regard sur Mycroft qui l'invita silencieusement à continuer.

"J'ai... Il m'a demandé de venir à toi, Sherlock. Il m'a dit que tu avais tué ma soeur et mon enfant... Mais maintenant, je me souviens que c'est faux. Enfin, bref... J'ai été entraînée par Tom et lui. Tous types de combats et d'armes. Un véritable soldat sauf que je n'ai aucun souvenir de Tom sur les 2 dernières années. Mmmmh... Les personnes que James m'a, enfin... que j'ai tué sont des collaborateurs de James qui ont porté une attention trop intense sur moi... La suite, tu la connais, Sherlock."

Molly avait regardé fixement le jeune homme tout en sentant les larmes perler sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus la même mais il le savait tout autant. Sherlock se leva et se tint proche du corps de Molly qui le regardait dans les yeux. Elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle et son glacial regard qui la sondait.

"-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-J'ai été envoyée pour te capturer dès que tu aurais baissé ta garde. Il m'a envoyée car... il savait que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, répondit-elle en regardant le sol.

-Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire?

-Rien... T'aider... Vous aider... Si vous le voulez... Et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi.

-Non... Tu restes, dit Sherlock après une pause. Il va falloir que tu te souviennes de ce que tu as vécu pour pouvoir nous être utile.

-D'accord... je vais essayer. J'ai une question... avez-vous des traces de Tom?

-Non, répondit Mycroft. Plus aucun signe depuis près de un an. Pourquoi?

-Rien... Juste m'assurer de quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur."

Molly dit cela en attrapant celui qui se trouvait sur la table dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit en face et commença à pianoter dessus. Sherlock se leva et observa sans rien dire ce qu'elle faisait à tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas son frère partir. Molly avait infiltré les caméras de surveillance que James avait réussi à mettre dans l'appartement et accéda au système de traçage du Gouvernement pour creuser la piste de Tom.

"-Je l'ai!

-Où, demanda Sherlock?

-Espagne..."

Le jeune homme lui sourit et partit comme elle en courant vers leur chambre pour faire leur sac. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait mais ils voulaient savoir. Molly descendit avec sa valise en souriant à Sherlock qui était sur son téléphone. Il leva son regard vers elle. Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille alors que son autre mèche de cheveux venait toujours face à ses yeux mais cela ajoutait à son côté timide tout en la rendant plus sensuelle. Il lui rendit son sourire et prit le sac de la jeune femme et le sien avant de descendre.

Le trajet et voyage jusqu'en Espagne c'était fait sans embuche. Molly leur avait créé de fausses identités. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'homme de qui ils devaient infiltrer le cercle d'amis pour trouver Tom. Elle savait que c'était dangereux pour elle d'y aller alors que ce n'était pas James la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Elle expliqua à Sherlock que l'homme en question s'appelait Richard Roper et que c'était un grand trafiquant d'armes qui faisaient passer pour des millions de livres en armements à d'autres pays par le billet d'un société écran qui devait vendre du matériel agricole. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire au patron de cette entreprise mais James, oui. Molly fit ses propres recherches et remarqua de suite la taupe du Gouvernement.

 _Jonathan Pine... Ce nom ne m'est pas étranger... Mais d'où je le connais?_

Molly fit plus de recherches sur cet homme et découvrit qu'il avait été maître d'un hôtel au Moyen Orient. Elle se souvint avoir passé une nuit à cet endroit avec James mais aussi les images d'un homme dont le visage était couvert de sang lui revint en mémoire. Il l'implorait du regard mais elle se vit approcher ses lèvres de son oreille et lui chuchoter:

"Tu as joué avec des jeunes femmes. Tu as essayé avec moi, maintenant, tu vas savoir ce que cela fait lorsque quelqu'un joue avec toi."

Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur sa joue tout en pouvant sentir sa peur mais aussi un sourire, celui de Molly, s'étirer sur son visage. Elle vit une lame de couteau, tenue par elle, danser sur la peau nue de l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Un filet de sang apparut lentement alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter.

Sherlock posa sa main sur son bras en fronçant ses sourcils ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue blanche. Il la sécha d'un geste tendre et chuchota dans le creux de son oreille si elle allait bien. Molly lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à l'hôtel et que leurs affaires étaient rangés, Molly raconta son flash-back à Sherlock qui l'écoutait attentivement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, il ne dit rien. Elle comprit à son habitude qu'il était dans son Mind Palace et qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle le laisse réfléchir en paix. C'est à ce moment qu'elle partit prendre un bain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut!**

 **Ça** **faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ici pour blablater de tout et de rien. Bref tout ça pour dire et surtout expliquer que j'ai eu un passage de blanc entre décembre et avril du à changement d'humeur radical! Mais je vais mieux comme en témoigne ce deuxième chapitre que je poste cette semaine.**

 **J'ai** **bien remarqué les reviews de LittleButterfly (si je ne me trompe pas) et ça m'a aussi remotivé à écrire comme Laurine (à qui je fais de gros bisous). Vous m'avez redonné envie d'écrire et voilà quoi! donc merci.**

 **GROS** **DISCLAIMER AVANT QUE VOUS NE LISEZ: !!!! CE CHAPITRE EST PUREMENT MATURE/SMUT/LEMON!!! J'ai écrit au plus soft MAIS il en reste néanmoins un chapitre avec du sexe!**

 **Bonne** **lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous a plu et si (peut-être) vous voulez plus d'écrits comme ceci...**

Molly se glissa dans son bain. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles. Elle essaya de se remémorer ses années avec le criminel mais sans succès. Elle entendit Sherlock soupirer et bondir sur le sol en bois. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, le jeune homme se tenant dans l'embrasure. Il lui souriait. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa avant de lui dire qu'il avait réussi à être invité à une soirée avec Roper. Il précisa que c'était une soirée d'affaires mais sur une île espagnole dont toute la structure était un restaurant.

Sherlock se déshabilla et se glissa derrière elle. Molly, gênée, commença à sortir de l'eau mais le jeune homme lui attrapa son bras en lui souriant ce qui l'insita à rester. Il passa ses bras autour de son ventre inexistant mais musclé par des heures d'entraînement lors de sa captivité par James Moriarty. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit des marques dans son dos tout en sentant Molly se raidir dès qu'il passa ses longs doigts fins de violoniste sur ses cicatrices. Il l'entendit sangloter mais ne dit rien.

"-Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il avec douceur dans le creux de son épaule.

-Ça l'est pour moi... Je suis restée avec un homme qui m'a fait du mal, Sherlock, déclara-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Je suis restée. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne me souviens plus. J'ai torturé cet homme. Pas Tom, moi!

-Je sais... Mais tu avais confiance en l'homme qu'il ne fallait pas pendant qu'il t'avait effacé la mémoire. "

Elle aquiesa et l'embrassa tendrement en venant de blottir contre son corps nu qu'elle voulait plus que tout au monde mais elle s'était dit dès que tout serait terminé mais aussi dès qu'il le voudrait. Molly ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obliger. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il pensait la même chose. Il savait qu'elle avait traversé des choses difficiles tout en ne sachant pas tout or il avait envisagé le pire et ses cicatrices lui confirmaient ces scénarios.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme qui se détendit sous ses caresses. C'est à ce moment que l'esprit de Sherlock dévia vers des pensées plus érotiques. Il essaya par tous les moyens de se contrôler mais rien n'y fit. Il vit Molly sourit alors que ses paupières étaient closes alors qu'elle sentait l'érection du détective contre le bas de son dos. Elle gémit et rencontra ses yeux quand son regard croisa le sien. Elle lui sourit pour lui dire que s'il voulait continuer, c'était son choix car elle ne le repousserait en rien. Il l'embrassa passionnément en descendant ses mains dans l'eau, sur le corps de Molly qui gémissait contre ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu se trouver juste derrière elle et elle ne comptait pas s'en séparer.

Molly mit fin à leur baiser et rendit son cou au jeune homme qui lui fit un baiser délicat mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre l'endroit qu'il convoitait, elle sortit du bain sans qu'il ne réagisse et mis un peignoir sur son corps nu. Elle lui sourit au dessus son épaule en partant vers la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit en l'attendant. Peu de temps après, il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, nu et encore mouillé. Elle lui souriait toujours tout en mettant des cheveux humides derrières ses épaules. La jeune femme avait eu envie de lui depuis le jour où il était entré dans sa morgue. Sherlock aussi sauf qu'il avait réussi à le cacher. Il avait réussi à la repousser mais ses sentiments n'avaient fait que s'emplifiait. Il l'aimait et il comptait bien lui dire et ce malgré les pensées et paroles de son frère.

Molly le voyait perdu et décida de poser sa main sur son torse, timidement mais plus assurée que si elle n'avait pas passé trois ans au côté de James Moriarty. Elle caressa son torse ferme en la descendant lentement. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un dans l'autre alors qu'elle commençait à se mettre à genoux face à Sherlock qui l'arrêta de suite. Il ne voulait pas de cela pour leur première fois. Il ne voulait pas de soumission entre eux mais de l'amour sur un même pied d'égalité.

Molly se tenait devant lui en souriant. Sherlock détacha son peignoir. Il passa sa main sur ses épaules ce qui le fit glisser lentement sur le sol. Il prit quelques minutes pour admirer son corps avant de s'approcher encore plus d'elle et de l'embrasser. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies qu'il caressait. Molly remonta sa jambe sur la hanche du jeune homme ce qui lui permit de la porter jusqu'au lit tout en mettant leurs sexes en contact. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit en souriant. Il la regardait dans les yeux, voulant savoir si elle était sûre d'elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en lui chuchotant qu'elle l'aimait c qu le rassura.

Molly se releva légèrement et prit un préservatif qu'elle l'aida à mettre. Il avait mit sa tête contre son épaule puisque juste le simple fait de la sensation de la main délicate de la jeune femme le touchant aussi intimement le mettait dans tous ses états. Molly passa ses mains derrières le cou de Sherlock qui plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolats en entrant tendrement en elle. La jeune femme ferma ses yeux tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieur l'évitant ainsi de trop gémir. Sherlock approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille tout en bougeant lentement en elle.

"Je veux t'entendre, Molly. Ne te retiens pas."

Elle avait tant de fois imaginé qu'il lui dise des mots comme ceux-là quand elle était seule dans sa chambre le soir que quand il les prononça, elle ne retient pas son gémissement. Son dos arché vers lui et ses soupirs de plaisirs mettaient Sherlock dans tous ses états. Il en voulait plus mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Molly embrassait le cou du jeune homme. Elle échappa un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il entra un peu rapidement et rudement en elle.

"Encore, soupit-elle dans le creux de son oreille. Vas-y. Je n'aurai pas mal."

La jeune femme caressa les cheveux bouclés de son amant en souriant qui accéda à sa requête. Leurs gémissements et soupirs de plaisir avaient rempli la pièce et les chambres d'hôtel alentour. Molly se resserrait autour de lui ce qui augmenta ses gémissements. Les mains délicats de la jeune femme caressait le dos de Sherlock tout en appuyant ses talons dans le creux de ses reins. Le détective et la pathologiste atteindirent leur apogée avec quelques secondes de différence. Sherlock embrassait le cou de la jeune femme avant de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle. Il couvrir leurs corps chauds et nus par leurs ébats. Molly était allongée sur le ventre, les mains en dessous de l'oreillet. Elle le regardait dans les yeux en souriant. Le drap cachait la ligne de ses fesses mais en rien son dos meurtrit qu'il se mit à caresser. Elle gémit doucement contre le coussin, les yeux fermés. Molly rouvrit ses yeux et put voir Sherlock qui lui souriait. Il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire:

"-Je t'aime, Molly Hooper.

-Je t'aime, Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
